Protecting Yuki
by rainingmist08
Summary: kyo/yuki. just when the cat and rat are beginning to get along, kyo disappears without a trace only to reappear 5 days later completely beat up; what does his this have to do with with his feelings towards yuki?
1. Chapter 1

_Damn Rat! What the hell is him damn problem?! I was up on the roof. Again. That stupid rat has been acting weird lately and I can't figure out why. It's been a gradual change and I guess I never really notice until today when all he did when he found me drinking out of the milk carton (like usual) was get a glass from a cupboard, put it on the counter in front of me, glared, then walked off. I didn't even get hit or get call a stupid cat or…well anything. I don't know if he's just tired of fighting, or doesn't hate me anymore (unlikely) or if it's because anymore damage we cause to the house we'll be paying for ourselves or maybe so we don't upset Tohru or…well I dunno. Ack I'm getting a headache…_

_Ever since Tohru came we've been fighting less and less and Yuki hasn't been as harsh as he used to be. When Master took my beads off and Tohru saw my true form Yuki helped both of us. He made me stay and listen to Tohru even though all I had wanted to do at the time was just run as far away from them as possible. He didn't call me stupid, show any fear or disgust when he was holding me down. Just pleading in his eyes for me to stay and listen. If it wasn't for him I don't think I ever would have returned to Shigure's, or ever would have seen Master or Tohru again. It's been a few months since then and now it doesn't seem like it ever happened. Everyone treats me the same…well Yuki's being a little nicer…I think…yeah, we've been gradually getting along better. _

_I don't know how or when, but I think I've slowly fallen in love with Yuki. I do my best not to blush or act any different than how I used to around him and still lash out and try to hit him, but I know no matter how hard I try he will always be able to dodge so I don't have to hold back. I think if I had been the stronger one I don't think I would be able to keep my feelings hidden from everyone, but I can still fight with everything I've got. Now I just have a new motive. I can take all my frustrations out on him for being too much of a…well…a scaredy cat to tell him or anyone else for that matter that I even find anything about him attractive. Loving him and not knowing how he feels and afraid of pushing him out of my life forever if I ever confess to him is always push my temper so being able to lash out at him does seem to help. I'm afraid that sometime I'll let it slip or I'll talk in my sleep and Yuki will hear me and figure it out. _

_I wonder who said that the rat and the cat had to always fight and hate each other. I mean come on it's stupid. Sure we're possessed by their spirits but we are our own persons. Just because some old legend says we should hate each other shouldn't mean we have to. It's a legend for crying out loud it could have never even happened. So why should we hate each other just because we were born into this family and got the cat and rat parts of the curse flowing through our veins-- _

"Kyo dinner is ready. Dinner is ready. Dinner is ready!" came Shigure's singsong voice from below the roof's edge.

"Okay be right down" _Damn. Well I guess I can come back up here after dinner…there better not be any leeks._

"Come on Kyo" Shigure said as his head appeared over the roof's lower edge. "Tohru has made some sushi! …with leeks!"

"What?! I hate leeks!" I leapt to my feet fuming. And here I thought he'd know better than to say that when on the ladder. I dashed over to him intent on pushing him the twenty or so feet to the ground.

"And some with fish too!" Shigure yipped out ducking so I couldn't push him.

My face lit up as I neared Shigure. I jumped over him and landed on the ground before darting over to the doors to see if there really was any fish rolls. _If not, then I'm cooking dog stew tomorrow…_ Quickly sliding the doors open, the heavenly aroma of fish greets my nose and I can't help but smile.

"Ohh Kyo, your salmon rolls are right here," Tohru says brightly with a big happy smile on her face handing me the platter of salmon rolls as I sit down "I hope you like them!"

"Of course I will they're fish and you cooking isn't a disaster waiting to happen like some other people in this house.

And shortly after said people come in and sit down as I begin my meal. I only acknowledge Shigure and pointedly ignore Yuki as I concentrate on the wonderful taste of salmon in my mouth instead of the attractive male settling down to eat next to me. _Though thinking of him is very temping…his lean small body that contains so much power, his royal purple eyes…his quiet demeanor, the way he helps people when their having trouble…how he doesn't show off his talents and knowledge…_

"Kyo?" I notice Shigure's hand waving in front of my face "so Kyo who's the lady of your daydreams hmmm? You aren't thinking about her in a bathing suit or do I dare say…in her birth suit?" Shigure taunts.

Hissing I jump up from the table "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?!" I yell. "HELL NO!"

"Well you had this dreamy look on your face and smiling like you're in love, and your eye's had a happy faraway look in them-"

"I DID NOT YOU STUPID, PERVERTED DOG!!" I scream before storming out of the room and house determined to find a nice tree to lay in…far way. _Damn it, why the hell did I not notice my emotions showing on my face. Shit. Ahh hell today had gone so well why the hell did Shigure have to ruin it. _Sigh _ well I guess Shigure's just being himself and it was my own damn fault…I guess I can think about whatever now and not have to worry about someone…namely Shigure commenting or noticing the look on my face…_


	2. Chapter 2

"Ding, Ding, Ding" _The wonderful sound of school out for the weekend._

"Kyo, Kyo wait up!" I turn to see Tohru trying to catch up to me and weaving through the masses of student's intent of making it out the double doors to our weekend freedom. Stopping I wait for her to catch up. "Kyo, Yuki, and I are going to the park. Would you like to come?"

"Yeah sure, I guess." _And the day just got better!…hahaha…yeah I need to watch myself though. I can't allow anymore slip ups. The next time probably won't be easy to cover up. _

"Okay, then common I'm meeting him down at the entrance!" she exclaims happily.

"Hey you go on ahead, I gotta get somethin'." I say remembering I need to wash my gym clothes over the weekend, "meetcha guys at the park entrance benches 'kay?"

"Ohh, alright see you soon there!" she says before joining the crowd of students hustling towards the exit. _Great now I gotta fight my way through the crowd…the gym's all the way on the other side to the school, dammit. _Grudgingly I push my way against the throng of students and work my way through the large school to the opposite side.

After I had retrieved my gym clothes and was only about half way to the park when I started having a bad feeling. I know better than to ignore the feeling considering it hasn't ever been wrong yet. Looking around myself, trying not to attract any attention, I take in my surrounding carefully from the slight breeze picking up my hair and playing with it to each person walking or jogging down the sidewalks or in the passing cars. Birds are chirping happily way and the groups of people talking as I pass. To the store vender just ahead of me negotiating prices for his tea set with a middle aged man and just beyond them at the intersection stopped and looking at me was-

"Shit" I stopped and just stared at him. _ What the hell is he doing out. I thought his illness was getting worse. Ohh no this isn't good he looks pissed more so than usual. Dammit he's motioning for me to come to the car._ I hesitantly make my way over dreading whatever is going to happen.

"Where's Yuki?" I freeze fearing and knowing that Akito is going to take Yuki to the main house and torment him in that damned "special" room. _Akito had made it well known to the other zodiac member's still living at the main house that he was not at all pleased that Yuki still hadn't come and seen him. It had been about six months since Yuki's last time there when Akito had grabbed Tohru's hair and hurt her. I remember watching Yuki in peripheral vision the whole time and I noticed the fear in his eye's that lasted the whole time we were there and how he was just slightly shaking every now and then emitting a terrified aurora._

_After the incident with Akito and Tohru I wore down Master until he told me what had happened to Yuki to make him so afraid of Akito. It made me so mad when I heard that Akito used to lock Yuki in a dark room and torment him. I promised myself that if I would prevent Akito from getting Yuki in that room ever again if I could. _

"I don't like repeating myself especially to the cat," Akito spat out in disgust "now tell me where he is."

Taking a deep breath and letting it slowly out "why?"

Scowling he replied coolly "it doesn't concern you now tell me where he is"

Stealing my resolve I decided that I don't really care what Akito does to me in punishment as long as Yuki isn't hurt or tormented again by him. _I'm not going to let Yuki get hurt because I didn't have enough guts to stand up to Akito. I'm sick and tired of being a damned scaredy cat of him. Its time someone stood up to him and showed him he doesn't have complete control over the zodiac and it might as well be me – the outcast of the lot. Okay here goes nothing…_taking a deep breath I quickly gather my courage and resolve, "no."

"What!?" Akito questions. I can clearly see the shock at being denied, but it quickly turns into anger.

"I'm not telling you where he is."

"Tell me now and I'll think about not giving you a full punishment for denying me" he says and if glares could kill I'd be dead about now.

"Why so you can put him in that room again to break his spirit again?"

"I thought you hated the rat for tricking you."

"That was the rat spirit, not Yuki and that happened hundreds of years ago, if ever. What the rat did wasn't something Yuki even had the slightest bit of control over."

"Silence," Akito hissed at me "now get in the car."

I obey and get in the car on the opposite side of Akito. Now I'm sitting just inches away from him in the back seat.

"Why are you protecting Yuki?"

"He's with Tohru and she's been excited for this weekend to hang out with Yuki and friends. If you took Yuki she's be miserable and probably fail all of next week's tests."

"So you're only protecting Yuki so the girl will be happy?" he questions looking suspiciously at me.

"Pretty much."

"Very well, but you'll soon learn mistake for defying me."

With that we headed down the road in the direction of the Sohma estate.


	3. Chapter 3

Buckets of rain plunge down to the earth from the darkened sky sufficiently drenching the walk ways and gardens of the Sohma residence. I slowly crawl my way down the cobbled walkway distancing myself from Akito and that damn room. I feel like I've just returned from hell; my mind and body feel so heavy and thrashed I have no concept of time right now and I'm barely even aware of the cold rain, that I hate so much, soaking me and making by body numb. The only thing I can concentrate on is to get to Masters place – the closest safest place I can think of right now.

After what feels like an eternity I have finally made it to his house. I have no idea how I actually made it this far and didn't pass out…or maybe I did one of those times when I laid down to rest before continuing. With the rain running in rivers down my body, I balance myself on three limbs while I use an arm, I can't even tell which right now, to knock as hard as I can on his door – the knocking sounds so quiet…I hope he hears it.

Quite shortly the door creaks open to reveal Master in his pajamas and a cup of water in hand. (When I look back at the memory he was probably only up because he was thirsty. If he had been asleep I know he never would have heard me.) I must look like crap. A pathetic looking cat totally soaked to the bone and looking like I just receive a mugging with all the bruises that cover my body and my ripped clothing. He quickly grabs one of my arms and drags me inside. I'm too out of it to even protest or care.

"Don't call them…please don't" I hoarsely whisper as he drags me towards the bathroom and gets some towels to start to dry me off.

He looks at me as if he's confused as he starts to rub my hair dry with a blue fluffy soft towel, "Don't call who?" Okay so I guess he didn't.

"Yuki…Tohru…Shigure…please." I beg. I can feel my eye's getting heavier by the second now that I know I'm in a safe and warm place.

"And why not they deserve to know where you are. They've been worried sick and have been looking for you for five days straight. Where the HELL WHERE YOU!!!!"

"That's it?" I ask…I thought I had been gone for weeks since I got in the car with Akito, guess not. "I just…sleep here…then back to…Shigure's tomorrow, 'kay?" I manage to get out. I don't know if I can stay conscious for much longer, I feel myself drifting slowly away.

"Fine, I guess it's too late to call them by now any ways, they're probably asleep" he concedes.

"…thanks" and with that I finally give in to my body's demand for rest letting if fall as I can no longer keep up the strength it takes to keep myself in a sitting postion. Utterly exhausted, I let my mind slip into black unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

The smell of fish slowly drags my mind back to the real world and out of the darkness of my dreamless sleep. My nose twitches trying to get more of that wonderful smell into my lungs. I open my eyes only to get hit with a wave on nausea. Quickly I close my eyes waiting for my empty stomach to settle. _Wait where am I? _I slowly open my eyes this time to just a squint and manage to take in my surroundings. _Looks like I am at Masters house. How'd I get here? Ohh right Akito. Damn I'm hungry…that fish is mine._

Tossing the blankets covering me aside, I quickly stand up. Bad idea. Crying out I clutch my sides as pain lances through my body I double over and fall to my knees as the room spins. My whole body feels like one mass of pain, I don't know how I didn't notice it when I woke up, but now I can't even smell the fish, the pain is blotting out all my other senses. I feel two sets of hands on me trying to haul me back in bed, it's not helping it feels like their grabbing bruises make the pain worse. I open my eyes to see a concerned and worried looking Master and Hatori. Wonder when I closed my eyes. I hear them talking but I'm not paying enough attention to them to actually understand what they're saying.

Hatori leaves the room with a frown only to return a moment later with a glass of water and some container looking suspiciously like it contains pills that I just know they're going to force down my throat. Normally I hate taking pills or medicine, but if it will make the pain go away or even just make it less then I guess I can't complain, right now I don't care what it takes I just want all the painful aching to go away.

About a half hour or so I noticed the pain decreasing. My aching muscles now reduced to a dull throbbing and my joints feel like they're creaking like an un-oiled hinge, though now I notice my right forearm doesn't feel any different, still hurts like hell.

"Hatori my arm doesn't feel any better." I say pointing to the area that makes the rest of me feel like nothing is wrong.

"Hmmm," he picks up my right arm and begins examining it though I don't know what he's going to find with all those damn bruises and cuts that cover my arm.

Poking around the area I indicated, I yelp loudly, "OUCH! THAT HURTS DAMMIT!"

Wincing from my outburst, "hmm, you may have a broken arm, keep still I'm going to poke around a bit more to be sure, so try to be quiet."

Gritting my teeth and trying to keep back the whimpers as he continues the physical examination on my arm, I try to ignore the urge to yank my arm away and find something to beat Hatori with for making the pain worse.

After what felt like forever he finally concluded that indeed my arm was broken. Well no shit, couldn't he have figured that out without having to put my poor arm through a torcher session. …Torcher…damn I don't want to think about the last five days…at least not yet. I try to ignore the images and pain from the last five days, shuddering I shake the images from my mind and look up to see Master carrying in Heaven….well okay maybe not heaven, but a heavenly smelling fish, onion, and mushroom omelet. My mouth instantly begins salivating in expectation.

"Kyo, I know you want this but before I let you have this, I want to where you've been and how you got so beat up. What happened?"

I could tell he was worried about me, but I wasn't going to say what happened, not yet. Sighing I give as little information as possible in hopes of getting that omelet. "I've been in the city the whole time, I don't know who beat me. They never spoke and had their face covered." I held my left arm in expectance praying he wouldn't press me. Ha he gave it to me yay fish fish fish!! I immediately dive in and practically inhale the food. So good, I can't believe how long I've been without my precious fish.

As I'm eating, Hatori stands up saying, "Kyo you'll have to go to the hospital to get that casted, I don't have the supplies for it." Turning to Master he continued, "Do you have anything for a splint and some bandages to wrap his arm in?"

"Yeah, I'll go get them" and with that they left me in the room to finish my piece of heaven…fish omelet.


	5. Chapter 5

After my arm was wrapped up in a splint, Hatori drove me to Shigure's to make sure I didn't disappear again. The drive was silent with him never talking his eyes of the road and keeping to himself, never playing any music. I'm in the back seat on the right side looking out the window as the buildings and fences turn into trees and brush leading down the driveway to Shigure's home. _It's probably a good thing Hatori is with me, because right now I really don't want to face Yuki, Tohru, and Shigure. I don't want them to see me all beat up and with a damn broken arm to boot. I don't want to see the pity I know that will appear on their faces, them fussing over me and defiantly not the questions about where I've been and what happened to me. I'd bolt from the car if I knew I could actually get away, but right now my body is just too sore and I don't want to mess my arm up and have it not heal properly. _All too soon for my liking Hatori comes to a stop in front of the house, turning the car off, he gets out and pointedly stops, looking at me, waiting for me to get out and join him for the short walk to the front door. Talking a deep breath and slowly letting it out, I step out of the car and reluctantly start walking towards him and the house.

"Kyo!" I wince at the high pitched voice as my eyes immediately snap up from watching the ground to see Tohru sliding the front door open and running towards me. She looks tired, relived, worried, and anxious all at once. _Figures she would have been worried. I swear she gets worked up over the stupidest things._ The longer she looks at me the slower she comes at me until she has stopped moving all together. Her eyes impossibly large take in my appearance: face bruised and cut, arms in a similar state, my arm in a sling and splint, me walking like some hobbled old person, and my ripped and tattered clothes. I laugh sinisterly to myself. _I must look like I've had the hell beaten out of me and they haven't even seen my torso or legs yet either. I think I'm going to have scars on my torso from the damn lashing that bastard gave me._ (Not Akito, but the guy I assume he hire to 'teach me a lesson;' not that it worked…) Behind Tohru, Shigure appears maintaining a similar expression that Tohru had when she first came appeared. Following shortly after is a very sleepy and worried Yuki. _Wait Yuki looks worried? Why? …has he really stop hating me like I was thinking a while ago? Have I not given him enough credit for actually caring about him. Well I guess it could be like some people say that peoples true feelings come out when something big happens to something or someone they really care about._

Coming out of my thoughts I notice everyone is just standing around and gaping at me and my appearance. "What the hell ya lookin' at?" I demand, practically growling, not liking being so thoroughly examined by everyone, with the exception of Hatori. I limp my way as fast as I can into the house passing by everyone, ignoring their inquiring looks making my way up to my room, cursing each and every step on my way. I close my door in hopes of avoiding the impending questions, if just for a little longer. _Maybe they'll let me take a nap first… But I know they'll come up soon after Shigure has gotten all information Hatori knows._ There's knocking on my bedroom door only minutes after. Shigure followed by Hatori and Yuki come in without waiting for me to respond. I have my shirt and pants off and only remain in my black boxers. I want to get into some more comfortable clothes than my school uniform. Damn I glad I hadn't gotten to changing my boxers yet, now that would have been embarrassing.

"What the hell?" I say angrily through clenched teeth. I don't have the energy to yell at them so I've had to settle for a normal volume, but I'm still pissed. "Couldn't wait for me to respond, so ya just barge in? What the hell?" Now I'm getting into a bad mood and ohh great, now my large cuts and bruises on my torso and legs are in obvious view. I feel heat coming to my face as I realize that Yuki is one of the people in my room and thoroughly looking me over.

_Shit I can't start blushing. Please no, not with __him__ watching me so closely. Crap, crap, crap. No, okay look for something to distract me…hmm…I wish I was fully clothed. At least then they couldn't see my body…_

"Kyo we need to talk." Shigure says stepping forward and reaching out to hold me by my shoulders so I couldn't go anywhere.

"I just want to change. Can't I at least have a bit of privacy?" I say forgetting my anger after wishing my blush to not rise, in which I hope I succeeded.

Slowly nodding like he thought I would disappear if they let me out of their sight for just a few seconds Shigure motioned for the others to leave. Reluctantly they departed and looked back as Hatori shut the door allowing me my privacy.

_Finally. Damn it I can't tell them anything. They'll just keep asking more and more questions that I'm not going to want to answer if I even start to let them know what happened. Shigure would probably be annoying and figure it out. If that damn dog's good at something it is being able to tell when someone is in love and finding said persons love interest. Why did he have to be a romance novelist? If I told them Akito was the one to take me and had a hire man beat me, they'd want to know why Akito would even bother to go to the trouble and even risk letting out our secret if I transformed due to being in a weakened state. I can't tell them it was because Akito was angry at Yuki and was going to put him in the accursed room. They can't know that I was protecting him…they'll know that I don't hate and Shigure will suspect Yuki's the one I was thinking of the other night at dinner. _

Sighing, I continue getting myself changed. Before I head down the stairs; I'll need to brace myself for the onslaught of questions. _I can't tell them anything. Not yet. Maybe if I can convince them that I just need some time until I'm ready to talk about it I can get out of it…at least for now. That'll give me time to get my thoughts straight. I'll should be able to come up with some sort of story by the time I'm 'ready' to talk about 'what happened,' but then and again I might not have to… if I could maybe figure out just what Yuki thinks of me. He looked so worried and relieved when he saw me limping towards the house. And back in my room he was looking at so intensely looking more and more angry the longer he looked at my injuries. _

_I guess I can't say/thing that he hates me anymore. If he did he wouldn't have been tired or looked worried or even came up to my room with Hatori and Shigure. Right? I really hope I'm not thinking too much into his actions or just imagining things. It would be wonderful if he felt the same way I do. Even if he just loved me as a cousin, or saw me as a friend. That would make me happy and what I endured with Akito all the more worth it. Master asked me if there was someone I wanted to protect when we had spent those four months in the wilderness. Then all I had wanted was to hone my skills to beat Yuki. But now I do have someone I want to protect and have protected them even without anyone knowing it. I don't think I'm ready for anyone to know yet, including Yuki. But if he does feel the way I do, which I doubt then I guess I could tell them in time, but still not for a while. _

_Even if Yuki does love me like I wish he would, I wouldn't know how to go about finding out. I mean it's not like I can just go up to him and ask how he feels about me and get a whole truthful answer out of him. It's much more likely that he has just began accepting and liking me as his cousin or friend or well something that he doesn't hate or despises, but actually cares about. Gahh I don't know. I'm still too tired and worn out to think about this right now. Okay so I go downstairs and tell them I don't want to talk about it yet and to give me time…or something like that…and hopefully get something to eat then come back to my room and sleep the rest of the day away. Yeah that sounds about as good as today could possibly be. _

Finishing getting dress, I pull a black t-shirt over myself one-handed (it's harder and much more painful than I thought it would be) and open my door to head downstairs. My footsteps proved to be louder than I thought for when I reach the bottom of the stairs Tohru slides the door open to the living room and stands aside allowing me room to limp my way in.

Of course everyone was watching me again. _I hate them looking at me so intensely; it makes me feel like I did something really bad…I was protecting Yuki. What's so bad about that? These wounds will heal and I'll be perfectly fine…in time. They can't see my other injuries; no one can. I had been told of the mind games that Akito used on Yuki when he was little, but I never knew how much they can break someone down and reduce them to a helpless heap on the floor…_

"Kyo are you hungry? Do you need anything?"Tohru asks attentively slowly stepping towards me the that same damn expression from earlier.

"I'm fine." _Yeah I am a bit hungry but I don't feel like eating. I think if I did I'd just throw it back up. _Hatori and Shigure occupy the only armchairs in the living room and the only space left is by Yuki on the couch. _I don't think they've been thinking things through. Not a good idea having the rat and cat sit next to each other. But they've probably also noticed that we haven't been fighting as much lately. There probably hopeful that I'm just too worn out to even think of picking a fight in my condition. Well I guess their right. Even if I still hated Yuki's guts I'm not dumb enough to pick a fight when I'm injured or at least this badly. _

As I sit down, Shigure leans forward in his chair propping an elbow on his knee and resting his head on his palm inspecting me once again. "Kyo, where have you been?" His voice sounds relieved, but a bit peeved. Probably cause, like Hatori told me, they spent so much time looking for me. I disappear without a trace and then come back from they don't know where's looking like crap.

I feel guilty for not telling them, but I can't. "I…I don't wanna talk about it." I'm quite aware of Yuki looking at me intently out of the corner of my eye. He has been perfectly still and quite since I came in here; only his eyes have moved.

"Kyo, you were gone for five days and return looking like you got mugged; your arm is even broken." Shigure says exasperatedly.

"…" I don't know what to say. I guess I thought it would be easier to come up with something once I was down here. I would like to say something that will let him relax and not worry about me anymore, but I've never been one to communicate very well with words.

After a while of Shigure and occasionally Hatori asking me questions about where I was, what happened, etcetera, and me not answering or saying I didn't want to talk/think about it, Tohru came to my rescue. "Kyo, is it too painful to talk about right now? Do you need some time to heal before you can tell us what happened?"

I slowly nod my head before closing my eyes and leaning completely into the back of the couch ready to fall asleep. I don't have the energy to care right now if Yuki is beside me and see's me being so weak, but I just can't bring myself to care at the moment.

Apparently Shigure thinks it's best to give me time since he seems to have given up asking me questions. I'm quickly falling asleep and before I slip into a dreamless sleep, I notice for the first time that Yuki's sent is drifting around me. My last though before I am out is how nice it would be to sleep cuddled up with Yuki…


	6. Chapter 6

Many thanks to peoples who reviewed. Especially to AshtynPayne I don't think I'd have finished this chapter before new years if not for your review. I was having trouble getting things down how I wanted and your review really helped me get through my block :D thx!!

_It's been a couple of weeks since I returned to Shigure's house. I now have a cast on my arm and only a few bruises and scabbed over cuts remain but only barely. I still haven't told them what happened to me. Shigure has begun to ask me about it again, but I still don't know what to say. You'd think that I'd have come up with some believable story by now but no. I just can't seem to keep my mind on thinking of story. It just likes to stray to thinking about the reason I got in that mess. Yuki. I've been spending most of my time laying on the roof thinking about him. I guess him and Tohru have been covering for me at school. I haven't been going; Shigure I guess called in when I still hadn't returned and told the school I was out sick. When I got back he just told them I was getting worse. Yuki's been bringing me my work…he's been nicer than ever now that I'm hurt. It's kinda nice. Tohru tries to help me with the work I don't get but I usually end up confused or more than I was when she started helping. Then Yuki will come and give me a few pointers or explain it so I'll understand. It's weird being helped by him; I've always just watched him help others. I never thought I might be someone he'd help…_

_ A year ago I'd have never believed someone if they told me I would do something for Yuki. Well something for just him. And now that I have I'm happy I did even if it hurt both physically and mentally. I really understand now why Yuki is so afraid of Akito. Akito kept taunting, insulting, and degrading me verbally. It's kinda funny that now I'm grateful for all the years of being taunted, insulted, and degraded by people. If I hadn't been I don't think I'd have come out where ever I was in a stable state of mind. My mind would probably be broken now. Or how I'm glad Yuki used to hurt me as much as he did when I picked a fight. Over the course of all the fights we had and all the injuries I got, I've gotten pretty good at dealing with physical pain and hiding it. _

_Master taught me how to block out everything negative someone says about me and not let it get to me. But even with that training the things that Akito said almost made me give in and believe what he was saying. I think even if I had been kept another couple of hours in that damn room I'd have been broken and have given into him. I'm sure Akito knows that I no longer hate Yuki, but I don't think he knows that I love him…well at least not romantically. I think Akito knows that once I like something and get attached to it, I'm not going to give it up or let it get hurt if I can help it. There hasn't been much I've really grown attached to, but especially with people, once they have become important to me, I'm going to protect them if I can. _

…_hmmm I think Yuki should be getting back from school about now. Hmmm some warm milk and a nap the couch sounds good..._

I slowly sit up stretching out my stiff limbs. I cautiously make my way down the ladder, around the house to the front door and inside leaving the warmth of the sun's rays. I don't know what time it is but it must have been hours since I last ate; my stomach is growling. _I wonder if there are any fish leftovers…ah ha! _ I smile brightly as my eye catches a container with some baked fish inside. Snatching the leftovers and the milk carton I head into the dining room grabbing some chopsticks on my way.

I must have fallen asleep and am dreaming. I see Yuki's face in front of mine asking how I'm feeling. He's wearing a deep royal purple long sleeved shirt and black pants. There's no sight of Shigure or Tohru. I wonder if I'm dreaming. Every day Tohru is the first back to the house and always finds me where ever I am and makes sure I'm okay. She even wakes me up if I'm sleeping.

"Hmm sleepy" I mumble yawning.

He just smiles and picks up the now empty leftovers container and empty milk container heading off towards the kitchen. Shortly he comes back with a glass of cold milk and hands it to me before sitting by my feet on the coach. _Yeah I must be dreaming. He'd never do this in real life. _I quickly down the milk, briefly wondering if it should taste this good or refreshing in a dream, but quickly ignoring the thought. Smirking I sit up fully intent on taking advantage of my dream. Placing my now empty cup on the floor, I turn and face Yuki. He looks questionably at me cocking his head to the side. _Cute._ Reaching up I move my hand behind his neck and pull him forward as I lean towards him. I smirk again as his eyes widen before mine close and I seal our lips together. I slowly pull away after a few lingering moments smiling at him; a true happy genuine smile.

The longer he sits there not moving or making any type of reaction, the more I begin to worry. He never even responded when I kissed him…._shit am I not dreaming?!?_

I hear Tohru, Momiji, and Kagura's voices approaching. Dammit I know I would never have them coming into my dream like this. _Fuck I'm not dreaming. NO!_

I take one horrified look at Yuki cursing darkly before turning a shade of red that put my hair to shame and then bolting out the front door practically running the approaching trio over in my hast to get away.

I hear them yell after me. But I don't even turn or yell in response I just keep running like my life was at stake; it could easily be. If what I did pissed Yuki off enough I know he could kill me if he wanted to. I think Kagura's pursuing me, but I don't check. All I focus on is putting one foot in front of the other and getting as far away as fast as possible.

I don't know where I ran to or how long I ran, but I lost Kagura a long time ago and am somewhere on the edge of some cliff with a nice view of a forest stretching out to the horizon below. I'm laying in an undignified heap in a patch of grass with sunlight warming my crumpled form. _Dammit how could I have done that? Sure I'm haven't been feeling a hundred percent lately and I had just woken up from a nap, but I don't think there's any excuse known to man that could make what I'd done a mistake. Shit he knows now. _"DAMMIT!!!" I scream. Slamming both my fists into the ground, I immediately regret it, having temporarily forgotten that my right arm is still broken. Moving to lay on my side I clutch my arm to my chest, trying not to cry. I don't know if it's from the pain lancing through my throbbing arm or from me being so stupid to think I was dreaming and kissed Yuki. That's not how I wanted him to find out. Not yet. Dammit I really am just a stupid cat. My whole body feels like one mass of hurt both mentally and physically. I haven't had any exercise since Akito took me. This sudden exertion of energy really took a toll on my muscles their just burning. I stare up and to the right to keep my tears at bay and let my mind sink into despair. What's the point of being optimistic now? I really can't go back. Not after what I just did. No I really don't belong…

I'm slowly coming out of my thoughts and back to my senses. My eyes focus on the horizon noticing the sun is about to set, my left side is numb from laying on it for who knows how long, my socks are wet (guessed I didn't put on shoes in my hast to get away and must have ran through a stream or something), and I notice my limbs are particularly stiff as I slowly stretch and sit up. I sit with both my legs partly stretched out in front of me with my hands placed between my legs as I lean on them. I'm slouched over; despair written all over my features. I don't really have any hope now. Maybe I should just go and let Akito lock me up forever starting now. That way I won't have to worry about anyone seeing me anymore. I wouldn't have to face Yuki ever again. I wouldn't have my fragile heart broken ruthlessly by him this way...

well I think there's just going to be one more chapter after this one and hopefully I'll get it out before new years if not before xmas. Well happy holidays everyone! And seriously reviews do help me to get things written.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry all who've been waiting for me to update…this is the last chapter so enjoy!!**

* * *

I'm too distracted by my own thoughts and mumblings that I don't even notice the rustling in the bushes or a person approaching me on the grassy cliff edge. I only notice when I hear Yuki's voice saying my name. For a moment I think it's just my head deluding me again, but as I turn my eyes find Yuki slowly making his way over to me and breathing heavily. I slowly take in his appearance of a sweaty face with hair sticking to it and his neck, disheveled clothing, a few twigs clinging to him, and some dirt on his hands and clothes. One word crosses my mind before cautious part of my brain catches up and I go on the defensive. _Hot._

"Go away." I hiss venomously snarling and glaring.

Not responding he continues his way towards me; now about twenty feet from me, but at a slower pace now.

"Get away from me. GO AWAY!! Damn rat get OUTTA HERE!!" I roar not at all pleased that he's still coming towards me let alone here at all. All I want right now is to be alone. Out of everybody, he's the last person I'd ever want to see me like this. I'm sure I look pathetic with my clothes all ripped, wet, and muddy. And I bet my eyes give away the fact that I had been crying and my voice is rough from the yelling I had done earlier as well. With every fiber of my being I wish I hadn't kissed him earlier and given myself away; now I just want to disappear. Anywhere where Yuki can't find or see me.

Quietly Yuki asks, "before, did you mean it?"

"Whaa?" I'm confused. _Shouldn't he be beating the hell outta me about now or at least be really angry or making fun of me…or well something negative?_ Choosing to voice my second thought, I harshly blurt "what's it to you?" _Why is he here? How did he find me…well I guess that's probably a stupid question. There are a lot of rats in this forest and I'm sure I left a pretty easy trail to follow anyways. _

His cheeks turn slightly pink before he replies even quieter than before, "…I…did you mean it?"

_He doesn't seem upset by what I did…maybe he didn't mind? Impossible as that sounds right now to me. I think I have a chance…and if not well there always is running away or staying with Master again…or…Akito… _I feel a blush rise up my cheeks as well as I move my eyes to the ground between us and whisper "yeah."

When he heard my answer, his lips formed a simile and his eyes lit up in happiness. Finishing closing the distance between us, he crouches down kissing me lightly o my cheek as his arms wrap around my head and neck bringing me forward so my head is resting in the crook of his shoulder. I breathe deeply, taking in his soothing sent. I can feel my body release the tension it has built up and a small grateful smile spreads cross my face as well _He's not rejecting me. _

I feel his body tense for a moment before he tentatively says "I didn't mind…you know…when you kissed me earlier…"

My smile grows into a satisfied smirk as I feel stress, anxiety, and many other feelings lift, leaving behind immense relief and happiness. I lift my head from his shoulder and look up into his eyes. He's blushing heavily, but his eyes are showing shy love. Bringing my left (not broken) arm up, I wrap it around his waist. I pull him into my lap as I sit back with my legs on either side of his knees. Eyes widening in surprise, he falls forward moving his hands to my chest to brace himself and to keep from falling completely on me. Still using my good arm, I pull him all the way to se so our chests are flush and I steal his lips for a kiss once again. This one is so much nicer, not only do I know this isn't a dream, but he's also responding, softly kissing me back and clutching the fabric of my shirt in his hands trying to pull closer.

We pull apart breathing deeply as happy, content smile truly spread across our lonely lips. I press my forehead up against his and open my eyes only to see his looking up into mine. After we catch our breath, Yuki laughs gently "stupid cat." The way he said it made it sound more like a term of endearment, instead of the regular insult "stop running away" I'm not sure if it's a question or and demand or a request, but..

"sure" _ I can do that. I don't think I can think of a reason to run away now…_

We sit in silence for a long time just enjoying being close and enjoying each other's company. _I can tell him now, why I was gone for those days. Since he already knows that I like him and he returns those feelings, I don't have to worry about him being disgusted or make fun of me for doing it. And I think if I asked he wouldn't tell the others if I didn't want him to. _"Yuki?"

"Hmm?"

_I'm not sure how to start, but I've always seemed to be one who acts, then thinks later…well here goes. Hope it comes out right._ "Ya know those days here I was gone?"

"yeah" he says looking up surprised.

"…I was with Akito."

"What?!" he's shocked "Why?"

"He isn't too happy that you still haven't came to see hi…along with some other things, but pretty much he was in a really bad mood."

Gulping and looking scared at the mention of a mad Akito at him "but why did he take you?"

Damn rat. Talking a deep breath I say what I've been most concerned to keep a secret "because it was me or you. He was looking for you and I ran into him on my way to the park after school to play bad mitten with you guys. It was obvious that he was pissed and I had heard Momiji and Haru talking earlier how Akito was thinking of putting you in you "special room' for a while."Paling "how do you know about hat?"

"…well I kinda overheard one time when Ayame was over talking to Shigure…they thought everyone was gone…"

"Ohh" he softly says a bit of pink coming back to his cheeks as he finds the grass beside us suddenly quite interesting.

Mentally a smile a bit. He doesn't seem mad or pissed that I know, only embarrassed. "So…when Akito asked where you were I didn't tell him. Of course that only made him madder and when he asked why I was protecting you, I just told him you were with Tohru and I didn't want to ruin her time by taking Yuki away and that she'd be worried sick about him until he came back. Akito knows how much we all care about her…I think that just pissed him off at me so he had Kureno get me into the car and brought me to the main house. I was left in the cats' room until dark. Akito came in and blindfolded me, then tow other people came in…I don't know who, but they took me somewhere. Must have been off the main estate because I was forced into a car. I dunno…Akito pretty much left me alone that night with the men keeping an eye on me. When he came back it was all insults and verbal abuse. If I tried to get up and go at him or remove the blind fold, the two guys would immediately grab me and force me down. I don't know when the physical abuse started. I can only guess it was like on the last day or two. I had no clue how long I was in there until Master told me the morning I came back." The more I said the easier talking about it seemed to become. "Akito would hit me while the two guys held me, the worst of it came when Akito got fed up with me not responding to the abuse he was doing…he had one of the guys have a go…they're the ones that gave me a broken arm the bruised ribs, and most of the cuts and bruises I got. Akito just couldn't hit me hard enough to get a reaction out of me that satisfied him. The other men could. I think he just wanted to hear me suffer…I dunno." Yuki's looks horrified with his eyes so wide. "Though I gotta say thanks to you and everyone else that always had given me a hard time in the past both physically and mentally." I laugh darkly for a moment thinking of getting beaten by Akito. "I think all the things Akito said to me would have hurt way more than they did if I wasn't used to getting verbally put down for my whole life. Or all those dirty looks I've gotten from people. I really thought I was about to crack in the end, but somehow I didn't and I still have my mind about me." I smile sadly before continuing "and all those fights we always got it in. I got used to hiding any pain they caused me. I learn how to ignore and put up with it. I guess thanks for that otherwise I really wouldn't have lasted…hah who knew being used to getting insulted and hurt on a regular basis would ever be a really good thing?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I never meant to hurt you that much." Looking down I watch as tears slowly flow down his face, before he hides burying his face in my chest, letting my shirt soak up the salty tears.

"Don't be." I smile knowing if things had been differently, my time with Akito would have been just that much worse and I don't know I would have been able to stand it otherwise. "If you and everyone else hadn't done all those things…I know this sounds crazy, but I'm actually grateful right now for everything you guys have done. I think…no I know I would have cracked and really been have in bad shape…scared for life if I hadn't built up a resistance to that kind of treatment." I smile bitterly, but gratefully. _It's weird how sometimes the bad things in your life can really help you out in the long run. They can be the things that get you through the toughest times of your life. They toughened me up so I can still lift my head high and look forward and embrace each day as they come, unafraid to see what may come. _

"…but…" looking up and hesitant, he questions me.

"Don't worry about it. I'm alive and almost all healed so don't worry about it okay. I'm fine I promise." Moving my right arm, I bring my hand to gently caress his face and tilt his chin up so I can capture his lips in a reassuring and loving kiss.

_This definitely wasn't how I ever imagined telling him (if I had ever gotten the guts to tell him in the first place) how I felt about how I feel about him let alone what happened with Akito, but since it all turned out good, I can't complain…actually I don't think I could even think of a place I'd rather be with him right now. We're somewhere deep in the forest where no one should be able to find us. Just the two of us…I like the sound of that…*smirk* _I part my lips to lick at his in attempt to find out just what the inside of his mouth feels and tastes like. I feel his lips part slowly under the caress of my tongue. Just as slowly as his lips parted, my tongue slips in tasting his unique personal flavor. His tongue responds licking along mine. _I may be the cat and maybe I really don't deserve to exist, but right now I feel like I'm truly loved and want. I feel like I belong…right here with Yuki…protecting my precious person._

* * *

**-The End!**

**Well this is it…so sorry it took me so long to get this last chapter out. Didn't turn out at all how I originally planned but here it is. Hope you guys enjoyed…think I just might complete all my stories before I begin posting them..lol maybe.. well I'd love it if ya clicked on that wonderful green button…you know the one on the bottom of the screen that leads to this new window ya know where you'd leave me like this thing called a review.. and then I'd give some goodies…well not really, but I'd really appreciate it :D thanks to every that has reviewed and favorited this story really made my day **


End file.
